Maca fuckin' Roni FT Malik
by Balladisabitch
Summary: Ballad hasn't been feeling too well, so she takes it out on her friend Space.


WARNING: this is another GORE fanfic. It contains, severe violence, strong language, bodily fluids and torture. Viewer discretion is adivised. 

Lately, Ballad hadn't been feeling too well. She had been sick for a while and rather... "sensitive". She was feeling horrible.

One night she got so hungry and decided to cook herself some maca fucking roni.

That's right.

Maca fucking roni.

She was eating the smack a toni while talking to her friends on Discord.

Malik (a new friend of the group), and Ballad had been talking about smack a roni for maybe about an hour. The two just couldn't stop talking about it. Would you blame them? I wouldn't... IT'S MACA FUCKING RONI!

Anywho...

One night something happened between Ballad and her... "boo"(?) Space.

She was EXTREMELY frustrated with him, but no one knew why, nor would she tell them.

While talking to Malik about fucking ma fucking ca fucking ro fucking ni, she said something like...

"I feel like pouring hot 1000 degree maca fucking roni on Space's chest bare chest... WHILE RECORDING IT AND POST IT ON FUCKING YOUTUBE.". Ballad said.

"wait 1000 degree fahrenheit or 1000 celsius?" Malik asked.

"FAHRENHEIT!" Ballad replied.

"damn, that'd be like tar by the time it's done" Malik said.

It made Ballad laugh... a little.

"nah... I'm gonna do it." Ballad was serious.

"but he lives SO far away from me... fuck it. I'm doing it." Ballad said in anger.

"Soooo... you're telling me you'd boil smack a fucking toni to 1000 degree fahrenheit, basically turning it into tar, mailing yourself to his house and possibly getting lost about 3 time zones ahead, getting lost through mail, with a camera, just so you can pour that delicious cheesy hot goodness on his bare chest...?  
...

THAT'S A GREAT IDEA..." Malik said, you couldn't see, but you could tell he was rubbing his hands together evilly.

Since Space's screams are the PERFECT screams for a torture canditate... this was going to be... CHEESY GOOD. (heheh... get it? I know... I'm fucking awful).

The two made a plan.

The next day, Malik had bought a big crate, it was big enough to fit a human... specifically a small human like Ballad.

Ballad bought herself a GIANT post stamp. 

The two met up with each other, smiled evilly, and proceeded to do their dastardly plan.

Malik opened the crate and placed Ballad in there, with a camera... and at that... a very... very... GOOD HD and HQ CAMERA. He closed the crate very tightly, put the stamp on it, and somehow got Space's adress and wrote it onto the crate.

The two laughed, however, Ballad's laugh was muffeled due to being in the wooden crate.

As Malik dragged the fucking crate all the way to the mail place (forgot what it was called). Instead of delivery through air plane, Malik told them to deliver the crate... through the fucking seas.

The crate wasn't TOO heavy, as the men placed it on the Titanic-looking boat and it started sailing away slowly, as Malik stood on the edge of the dock and got a rag... tissue... thing and waved it up in the air as this song started playing:

watch?v=FHG2oizTlpY

"Au Revoir..." Malik said, with a single tear dripping down his cheek.

(in case some don't know. "au revoir" means "goodbye" in French).

Anywho...

It's been three weeks.

Three weeks, drifting onto sea.

Three weeks of every one forgetting about Ballad's existence.

Three weeks of smelling like piss.

But finally...

Ballad was there.

The mail man had dropped the crate off by Space's house by the front door and rang the door bell and ran off into his delivery van.

Space opened the door.

"what's... this?" he said raising an eyebrow.

There was a little note on the crate, on the note was a small green Christmas-like bow.

When Space opened the little note, all it said was:

"SURPRISE MOTHA FUCKA!" on it.

"wait... wha-" Space stopped and screamed as Ballad popped out the crate with a frying pan and smacked Space across his face with it, making him pass out.

Space woke up... in a white room, which almost looked like a kitchen.

He could barely even see as his vision was blurry.

He opened his eyes wide as he felt like something was missing.

It was his clothes.

He was fucking naked.

Ballad walked it.

Space was tied up in an odd position.

His thicc ol arms and hands were tied tightly behind his back, his legs were spreaded sorta... and were positioned a bit upwards... almost like he was gonna have a damn fucking baby.

"Good morning..." Ballad said emotionlessly.

"wait... what the fuck..." Space was still sorta out of it.

At first Space couldn't tell who this person was. But he started to concetrate and focus on the figure... it was...

BALLAD?!

Yes... it was Ballad but it was hard to tell it was her at first. She had gotten her hair cut not long ago... she looked MUCH different with this new due... but... it made her look MORE like a guy...

"hey y'all... I'm back with the boiler..." Malik came in the room.

Ballad gave Malik the biggest death glare ever.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!" Ballad screamed.

"oh... I was driving the boat the whole time..." Malik said while eating a fucking sandwhich.

"I WAS IN THERE FOR ALMOST A FUCKING MONTH!" Ballad yelled.

"I forgot..." Malik said with his mouth full.

Ballad opened her mouth with her finger pointing upwards, as if she were about to say something.

"just... just boil the fucking maca fucking roni..." Ballad placed her hand on her face.

Space looked around, naked and scared.

Well... NOW he realized he was naked but he couldn't do anything about it... HE WAS FUCKING TIED UP.

"Ballad... why?" Space asked somewhat sadly.

"Because..." Ballad stared at Space with dead eyes.

"K I'm back..." Malik came in with that cheesy fucking goodness... IT WAS BOILING FUCKING HOT.

Ballad grabbed the pot boiler thing with the maca fucking roni in it and walked all the way up to Space, with a somewhat dead facial expression... but somewhat smiling... maniacally.

"Milkshake... I mean... Malik... get the camera..." Ballad's smile widened.

Malik started recording.

"heheh..." Ballad made a weird fucking noise.

She slowly poured the 1000 degree tempatured smack a fucking toni and cheese onto Space's neck.

Instead of screaming, he screeched. You could literally SEE the steam and smoke from the maca toni and cheese.

But it wasn't enough...

Ballad sent Malik to go make more tar maca fucking cheese a roni tony.

As Ballad got the camerea and zoomed in a little, seeing Space was getting blisters on his neck. He was still somewhat shrieking.

Malik came back in a matter of 2 minutes. Boiling fucking hot maca fucking roni in a pot in his hand.

Ballad grabbed it and poured it on Space's chest.

Space fucking screeched.

"Jesus... tapdancing... Christ..." Malik said.

Ballad made some sort of sick giggle.

More blisters appeared on Space's body.

Space was sweating because who the fuck wouldn't sweat in THIS heat? He began to cry a little.

She poured the cheesy boiling goodness down to his stomach, making Space gurgle up and literally screech out "NO NO NO!" over and over.

"Malik... play my jams..." Ballad said.

Malik nodded and grabbed a fucking stereo he had in his hair. He played this song:

watch?v=Y3wpj8I6Bqo

That song... that you are listening to... was playing... while Space was being fucking tortured and screeching his ass off.

Malik couldn't help to dance a little, the camera shaking slightly, but giving out the message that he was dancing a little. Ballad tried hard not to whistle the tune.

Then Ballad grabbed some more maca smacka flacka tony roni and poured it on Space's lower abdomin.

Holy fuck he sounded like nails scratching a fucking chalk board.

Space accidentally pissed himself.

Ballad was fascinated and got slightly horny.

She poured the hot boiling pasta onto Space's still pissing dick.

"I think we're finished..." Malik was ABOUT to turn the camera off but Ballad stopped him.

"no... we aren't..." Ballad said, Malik shrugged and just proceeded to keep on recording.

Ballad then grabbed even MORE boiling fucking pasta and poured it on Space's legs... then his shoulders... she couldn't reach his arms though.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Space continuously screeched.

This was like music to Ballad's ears.

He still continued to sweat and piss.

Ballad told Malik to boil some more water but this time, not to add anymore maca fucking roni. Malik left the room and left the camera with Ballad.

Ballad placed her hand on Space's cheek.

"aww... come on now..."

Space was too busy making horrible dying noises and shutting his eyes, crying. Ballad rubbed his cheek.

"aw... come on... look at me..." Ballad cooed.

Space wouldn't do it.

Ballad smacked him and turned his head facing her face.

"I SAID LOOK AT ME DAMMIT!" Ballad screamed hysterically.

Space had no choice.

"Good... now don't you DARE look away!" Ballad said. (reference to one of my old fanfics, can you guess which one?).

Malik came in with the water. Again, Ballad exchanging Malik for the water.

Ballad poured it all over Space's already damaged body. He couldn't even scream at this point. All the maca smacka racka fucking facka roni was all off of his body. Blisters... his body was nothing but blisters.

"So... we're done here...?" Malik asked.

"no..." Ballad said, she put her hand on her chin, showing that she was thinking... about life or something. Ballad told Malik to get COLD water with tons of ice in it. Malik was confused. But he ran off to get the cold water.

"you are such a sweet boy..." Ballad whispered like a fucking psycho in Space's ear.

Malik came in with the water.

Ballad poured the cold water on Space, which stunned him, steam was everywhere. It cooled his body down BUT now his body was black. BLACK. Some skin peeling off, almost all the blisters popped, it looked as if he no longer had skin. Like someone rubbed charcoal all over him.

Space was too busy crying.

She grabbed a spear and speared Space with it, killing him instantly.  
(reference to the same old fanfic, have you guessed it yet? If not you're a faggot...)

Ballad cut his limbs off and put seasoning or some shit on his body and began to feast on his, burnt, blistered, cheese, warm, piss covered body. Malik getting it all on camera. Ballad stopped, she knew she couldn't eat the whole thing. So she wrapped it all up in foil. Malik finally stopped recording.

"TIME TO POST THIS ON THE DEEP WEB!" Ballad said.

So the two posted it on the deep web... it got MANY views in a matter of minutes.

But...

The government saw it as well...

A few days later Malik and Ballad were located by the government.

Malik got the fuck out of there. Ballad was stunned and in shock. The government shot the shit out of Ballad and her corpse pissed itself. Malik on the other hand... he got away... the government couldn't find him.

"Shit... this is some real fucked up shit..." Malik said to himself.

"Yeah... you're telling me..." the ghost of Morty spoke.

THE MOTHER FUCKING MACA FUCKING RONI ENDARONI.

Not as bad or torturous as my Gaster and Groober one... but whatevs...

By the waaay...

Sorry if this one wasn't that great...

I was... eh...


End file.
